Death In The Hands Of A Chimera
by Kasanelover
Summary: 'There are many jacked up things in the world...and she happened to be one of them.' I own none of the Vocaloid or Utauloid in this story.


Today was the day. Her eyes were redder than ever, her razor sharp, well hidden claws were shiny and ready to be drenched her blood, her skills with weaponary were still sharp and accurate, and no one was or will be there to stop her. Not at this point. She teased her because of her appearance, her age, the fact that she's not human. A human-chimera hybrid. She practically destroyed her entire life when she told those who liked her to abandon her, that she's nothing, that she's meaningless to this world, that there's no point in her existence. Even to the those she hasn't met.

And they all left, not even bothering to think about how she felt afterwards. She only had her brother left but even he has to take orders from that no good, bratty, teal haired teenage Vocaloid and was often forced to leave her alone. Yet, he always found a way to come back because she was all he had in his life. And he would always come back with _him_. The boy she loved when she first laid eyes on him. The boy who fell in love with her instantly and actually proposed to her not a moment too soon. It was only a matter of time before she got him tied to her leash and took him away from her.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she didn't know what was. Her strings were pulled from that point and she was ready to perish her death. Of course, the determined, very friendly yet rarely hostile chimera was still not prepared, despite fact she had been training long and hard for this day. She didn't know what would happen, if those who betrayed her will attack her or just watch, if her own brother will bother to help her. All are questions she cannot answer, causing her to slightly hesitate at this point.

"I...I must. For Piko. For Ted. For my friends. For the sake of Vocaloid and Utauloid all together." She said to herself.

And with that said, she stretched her wings and flew out her bedroom, armed with only her claws and her knowledge of proffesional weaponry usage and melee combat. This time, she will get a taste of her own medicine.

Meanwhile...

She was spoiled and cold hearted. She was evil in all ways yet loved by so many people. Her voice and innocent looks concealed it all. Her love from those who listen to her songs made gave her the right to boss all Vocaloid and Utauloid with no saying from any of them. Her aggresive nature and acts were often unforgettable but she didn't care. She didn't care about anyone or anything, with the acception of Mikuo, Rin, leeks, and Gumi. She _owned_ the Utauloid and Vocaloid and everybody knew it. If they were to question her, she would put them up for excecution or send them away, never to be seen or heard from again.

But what nobody expected was the fact that there will be a permanet change soon.

"YOU!" She yelled while pointing at an innocent, white haired boy.

"What do you want now, Miku?" He asked with his Heterchromia eyes narrowed.

"Go fetch me the other chimera and tell him I demand to go flying immediently." Miku replied.

"Why don't _you_ get him yourself?" He asked with his arms across his chest.

Everyone around him except Miku gasped. Never has someone talked back to Miku.

"Excuse me?" Miku asked sternly.

"That's right, I said it. Get him yourself, you got two bare feet. Use'em already!" The boy snapped.

"Mr Utatane, unless you want to be forgotten from everyone is this pathetic world, I suggest you do as I told you immediently." Miku said with a calm yet angry voice.

"I don't care! No one wants to be your slave! Everyone here **HATES** you to the bone! We're sick and tired of being used as slaves and being riden like animals! It's about time someone took a stand! I'M NOT STANDING FOR THIS ANY LONGER, HATSUNE!" Piko yelled.

"Oh really?" Miku asked.

"Yes." Piko replied with a cold, dark tone and his eyes narrowed.

Miku narrowed her eyes at Piko and leaned towards him.

"We'll see about that, _shota_." Miku whispered angrily. She sat in her personal 'throne'.

And not a moment too soon, the one she had hurt the most swooped in and headbutted Miku, making her blood rush up her esophagus and throat and fly out her mouth, landing and splattering on the back of Teto's, the one who's life was destroyed by her, shirt.

"Kasane!" Miku snapped once she hit the ground roughly.

"Your reign of terror ends right now, Miku." Teto hissed.

"In your dreams, Kasane! Nobody likes you anymore!" Miku said.

"That's a lie!" Piko snapped.

Teto stared at Miku angrily with her tail flicking in her direction. Piko stared at Miku his narrowed and his arms across his chest.

"Anything else you wanna lie about?" Teto asked.

Miku narrowed her eyes and lunged at Teto. Teto hissed, rammed into Miku, and hit her repeatedly. Miku tried to stop Teto but failed to and took many slaps to the face.

_Slap slap slap slap._

The sounds of Teto's hands hitting against Miku's face were music to Piko's ears. As for everyone else, they didn't mind. They simply watched Teto and Miku fight. Though, the slapping game didn't last much longer. Miku finally managed to push Teto off. Teto snarled and flicked her tail. She then stood up and stared at Miku. Miku stood from the ground, narrowed her eyes once more and stared at Teto. Moments into the intense stare off, Miku pounced Teto and hit her in the head and nearly the face. Teto threw Miku off and punched her in the gut.

"I won't let you win!" Miku said.

"I won't let you do this to us anymore!" Teto said. She slammed her hand down on Miku's chest harshly, making Miku cough up more blood and the blood to splatter on Teto's arm.

She then picked up Miku by the throat and threw her to the ground. Miku got back up quickly afterwards and stared at Teto with her arm a bit twitchy.

"Bring. It. On." Teto said.

Miku battle cried and charged towards Teto. Teto charge towards Miku with her claws out and her eyes red and her Irises bright red. Before Miku could have the chance to touch her, Teto dodged out the way and clawed her left arm, making blood pour off her left arm and hit the ground like raindrops. Miku clenched her fists in fustration.

"You think a little cut's gonna hurt me?!" Miku asked.

"There's more where that came from!" Teto replied.

Miku lunged at Teto but missed. She tried to punch Teto in the face but instead hit her shoulder. Teto flicked her tail again headbutted Miku's gut yet again with the same amount of force as before. More blood flew on her shirt and a little in her hair.

"Give up?" Teto asked.

"This...this is only the beginning, Kasane! I don't give up that easily, unlike you!" Miku replied.

Teto widened her eyes and bared her chimera fangs. Then, she clawed Miku's cheek.

"Aaahhkk!" Miku said. She put her hand over her bloody cheek.

Teto smiled evilly with her teeth still showing and her eyes glowing red.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Miku yelled. She jumped at Teto and punched her in the face, nearly knocking out one of teeth.

Teto stumbled back a little bit and shook her head. She then stared back at Miku and punched her right eye, making her blind through it.

"YOU BITCH!" Miku yelled. She grabbed a nearby glass shard and pierced it through Teto's left arm.

Teto screamed in pain but remained standing without a single tear. Miku punched Teto in the face while she still had the chance. Teto became startled and yanked Miku by the arm, pulling her closer to her face. She then punched her face and chest and horse kicked her to the ground, getting little blood on her left boot. Miku shook her head and stared at Teto with some blood on the side of her lip. She then stood back up and grabbed another glass shard. She threw it at Teto's right arm, making Teto flinch and blood pour down like a waterfall.

"Give up while you're still breathing!" Miku said.

"Give up while your bitter life is still spared!" Teto hissed.

Miku laughed, thinking about how much of a fool Teto was.

"You really think you'll win this shit, huh?" Miku asked.

"I don't think, Miku. I _**know**_." Teto replied.

"A little too cocky?" Miku asked.

"No." Teto replied. She rammed into Miku's stomach and pounced on her.

Miku pushed Teto off and grabbed a nearby fork. She then stabbed it directly through Teto's palm. Teto yelped and stared at the fork in her palm. She then yanked it out and stabbed Miku's leg with it. Miku left the fork in her leg and stood on one knee. Teto walked up to Miku and kicked Miku's chin. The impact of the kick was so strong, 8 of her teeth flew out her mouth and cracked her chin. Teto grinned evilly as she watched Miku fall backwards. Piko couldn't help but pounce Miku and claw the area Teto kicked with his sharp nails. Miku became startled and grabbed Piko by the throat.

"Piko!" Teto said in horror.

Piko tried to get Miku to release his throat by shocking her with his tail but she just wouldn't budge. Miku tightened her grip around Piko's throat, practically cutting his oygen and consticting him. Piko gasped for air and constricted Miku's arm with his tail. Miku released Piko instantly. Piko unraveled his tail and kicked Miku's ribs.

"Piko, are you okay?" Teto asked.

"I'm fine." Piko replied.

Miku stood back up and jumped on Piko. She then punched Piko's face. Piko threw Miku off and stared down at her.

"Pitiful fool." Piko said to himself.

"Indeed." Teto said.

Piko stared at the glass shards in Teto's arms and the amount of blood that was pouring out of her wounds.

"Do you need a doctor?" Piko asked.

"In a little bit. I want to make sure she's gone for good." Teto replied. She approached Miku's motionless body.

She then kicked her alittle. Nothing so far. She got on her hands and knees and poked Miku's arm. Still nothing. She put her face to close to Miku's and remained motionless. That's when Miku yelled 'ah' and jumped on Teto. Teto became startled and tried to throw Miku off but couldn't as Miku grabbed her ahoge and held onto it to maintain her balance.

"GET OFF!" Teto yelled.

"No! I'm never giving up, bitch!" Miku snapped.

Teto whipped Miku with her tail numerous times to get Miku to let go. Piko became inraged and lunged at Miku, making her release Teto's ahoge and fall to the ground. He then punched Miku 3 times and got off of her. Teto pounced on Piko to insure she doesn't get up. Again, the impact made Miku cough up more blood and splatter on both Teto and Piko.

"God damn it!"Miku managed to say.

"Back down. Right now." Teto said with a dark tone.

"NO!" Miku yelled. She pushed Teto off and stepped on her ribs.

Teto coughed up blood and sinked her claws into Miku's leg. She then dragged them down Miku's leg, showing Miku's muscules and a little bit of her leg bone.

"OUCH!" Miku yelled. She lifted her leg off Teto.

Teto removed her claws from Miku's leg and stood back up. She then sucker punched Miku in the face and chest. Miku fell to the ground once more, this tie having trouble to breathe and slightly pale. Teto grinned and wagged her tail.

"I think my job here is finally-"

"No it...no it ain't, bitch!" Miku said. She tried to get back up but was only able to sit on her knees.

Teto's eyes narrowed and she stared at the leek lover.

"Look at yourself." Teto said.

Miku breathed heavily before she responded.

"I don't give a damn. I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do." Miku said.

"Trying to do so _will_ be the last thing you'll do." Teto said.

"What?" Miku asked.

"I'm going to kill you." Teto replied.

"Try me, bitch!" Miku said. She tried to get up again.

And again, she couldn't and remained sitting on her knees.

"Have fun!" Teto said cheerfully.

"What?" Miku asked.

"To the stairway to Hell." Teto replied with a dark tone.

With that said, Teto sinked her claws into both sides of Miku's throat, making blood pour out of Miku's mouth. Miku had her eyes widened. Before she could get Teto's claws out, death caught up to her and finished her off. Teto knew Miku dead once she felt her pulse stop. She removed her claws from Miku's throat and horse kicked her body, making it fall backwards.

"Have a nice afterlife, Miku. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Teto said.

Before Teto walked away, Miku sat back up.

"WAIT!" Miku yelled.

Teto stared at Miku.

"What is it?" Teto asked.

"I'll see you...in Hell." Miku replied.

Those were her final words. She fell backwards yet again and never rose back up.

"...how did she even talk?" Piko asked.

"I don't know, this world is full of many jacked up things." Teto replied. She stared back at Miku's body.

"And she happened to be one of them." Teto added.

"Well, she's gone now." Piko said.

"Yes. Revenge is a real bitch." Teto said. She looked away from Miku's body and walked away.

Piko took one last look at Miku's body and followed Teto afterward. If it there was something that Miku had learned before she died, it was this: Revenge is a bitch.


End file.
